Luz del sol, ola de calor
by mmmartta3
Summary: Después de la guerra, Charlie Weasley decide hacerle una visita a una exnovia del colegio. La playa, el sol y un pub de Mallorca harán el resto. [One Shot]


_**Disclaimer**_: Hoy me he levantado y sigo sin ser Joanne Rowling, así que no, ni Charlie ni el mundo mágico son míos.

_Este fic participa en el reto: "_ De Inglaterra al mundo_" del Foro de las Expansiones._

Era el primer día de julio de 1998. Charles Weasley paseaba plácidamente por la orilla del Mediterráneo. Hacía calor, hacía mucho calor, aunque él parecía el único que se daba cuenta. El sol lucía en lo alto del cielo, solo, sin ningún retazo de nube. No soplaba el viento. Los niños corrían de aquí para allá, hacían castillos y se bañaban en el inmenso mar. Un par de chicas jugaban a las palas, con el agua llegándoles hasta los tobillos. Una pandilla de adolescentes se pasaba un balón a los pies, más lejos de la ribera. Dos ancianas reían bajo una sombrilla. Una familia comía algo parecido a unas patatas. Era un ambiente tranquilo, festivo, veraniego. Pero no para Charles; Charlie, para los amigos. Él tan solo podía pensar en que hacía calor, hacía muchísimo calor, un calor abrasador. Pero ¿Qué iba a pensar un chico inglés, que sólo había vivido en Reino Unido y Rumanía? Probablemente, todos los que estaban allí estaban acostumbrados al clima de las Islas Baleares o, al menos, a un clima más cálido que el que conocía Charlie.

Pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir, a lo lejos, casi como si fuera un espejismo, uno de esos "chiringuitos". O así los llamaban los muggles, al menos. Antes de continuar con nuestra historia, sin embargo, deberíamos conocer los motivos que han llevado a cierto pelirrojo hasta esta playa española.

Hacía tan solo unos meses que había sido librada la horrible y sangrienta batalla de Hogwarts, que había acabado definitivamente con la vida de Lord Voldemort, famoso y temido a partes iguales. La sociedad mágica luchaba por recuperarse del último impacto recibido por parte de un mago tenebroso, sabiendo que esta sería posiblemente la última vez. El horror, el terror y la muerte que habían invadido el Reino Unido en los últimos meses habían desaparecido, pero los recuerdos de aquello que ocurrió, tardarían mucho más en esfumarse. Los vencedores lloraban sus pérdidas, mientras que los vencidos intentaban huir, sin éxito, de sus castigos.

La familia Weasley, junto con sus amigos más cercanos, luchaban por seguir adelante con sus vidas, tras una devastadora guerra que había acabado con la vida de uno de sus miembros. Ninguno de ellos podía sacar de su cabeza a su difunto hermano Fred, que en paz descanse. Especialmente su querida madre, que parecía sentirse culpable, aunque la verdadera culpable era la dichosa pureza de sangre. Charlie Weasley podríamos decir que era el que mejor llevaba el dolor. No es que quisiera menos que los demás a su hermano, para nada, sino que su carácter bromista y risueño le impedía compadecerse de sí mismo y le impulsaba a levantar la cabeza para seguir peleando. Por eso cuando Ginevra Johnson, su antigua novia del colegio, le dijo que fuera a visitarla a España, se apresuró a confirmar su asistencia.

Así que allí estaba, unos meses después de la guerra, luchando de nuevo con un calor que amenazaba con derretirle si no se acercaba al famoso chiringuito. Había llegado en traslador esa misma mañana, pero para su desgracia, Gin ya se había ido a trabajar. Gin era una bruja brillante, realmente brillante, pero había decidido, nadie sabía por qué, irse al extranjero y vivir como una muggle. Así pues, Charlie llegó a la casa que ahora ocupaba su exnovia y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con su compañera de piso, una chica rubia y menuda, que hablaba un inglés pésimo, pero que parecía muy simpática. La chica le había indicado a grandes rasgos cómo llegar al lugar de trabajo de su amiga, y él, sin pensarlo, se había dirigido hacia allí. En esos momentos, Charlie se arrepentía de no haber cogido algo que tapara su cabeza. Notaba poco a poco cómo iba enrojeciendo su nuca y rezaba en su fuero interno que ese chiringuito fuera el lugar de trabajo que le habían indicado. Por supuesto, utilizar la magia quedaba descartado. Había como un centenar de muggles a su alrededor, sería sacar la varita y tener al Ministerio (o lo que quiera que hubiese en España) encima de él.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, lo primero que atrajo la atención del chico fue una esbelta figura femenina. La chica, o quizá mujer, tenía unas largas piernas, bronceadas, que se exponían en todo su esplendor mientras ella se inclinaba a limpiar una mesa. Otra cosa que se podía observar en esa postura era su esculpido trasero, cubierto por unos vaqueros cortos, muy cortos, que dejaban poco margen a la imaginación. Charlie tragó saliva._ Joder_. En ese momento la chica se levantó, dejando ver su torso. Vestía una camiseta gris de tirantes, escotada, bastante escotada, que dejaba entrever unos pequeños senos._ Pequeños pero firmes_, pensó el chico. Y es que él ya los había visto, no habían pasado dos años como pareja sin llegar más a allá de los besos. Lo siguiente en lo que se fijó fue en el rostro de la chica; si tuviera que definirlo con una palabra sería harmonioso. Apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que la vio. Seguía conservando sus labios carnosos, de un tono rosado y apetecible, que le provocaban con solo mirarlos; sus ojos verdes, luchadores, que hacían temblar hasta al más intrépido de los Gryffindors; su nariz chata y esa melena negra que en ese momento se encontraba recogida en una larga trenza. Sin pensarlo más, Charlie se acercó a ella por la espalda, poniéndole una mano en la cintura y susurrándole al oído:

_Hola, Gin._

_¡Charlie! _Exclamó ella dando un ligero bote _¡Me has asustado! _Inmediatamente después, la chica se giró y situó los brazos alrededor de su amigo, fundiéndose ambos en un gran abrazo. Unos segundos después, fue nuevamente Charlie el que habló.

_Vaya Gin, nunca te había visto así vestida. Pareces otra persona. _

_Bueno, es lo que lleva aquí todo el mundo, y la única manera de soportar el calor._

Así que ese era el truco, llevar tan poca ropa que Charlie deseara arrancarla y comérsela a besos.

_Bueno, ¿Cómo va todo por Inglaterra? ¿Y tu familia? Lo siento mucho por lo de Fred… ¿Tú cómo estás?_

_Las preguntas de una en una, señorita Johnson. Sino no podré contestar a todas._

_Está bien… Espérame aquí, voy a preguntarle a mi compañera si puede cubrirme un rato._

Sin más demora, Gin se acercó a una chica de rizos castaños, que asintió ante lo que esta le decía. Tras intercambiar un par de palabras más, la chica volvió al lugar donde Charlie la esperaba.

_Vámonos, tienes muchas cosas que contarme._ Le dijo a su amigo mientras sonreía. Y ambos se alejaron de allí, en busca de una sombra donde poder hablar.

Gin y Charlie empezaron a salir a los dieciséis años. Siempre habían sido grandes amigos, los mejores amigos, hasta que el último día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad de su sexto año en Hogwarts, Charlie la había besado. Ese beso lo había cambiado todo. Los dos jóvenes empezaron a explorar y a vivir en su propia piel aquello que se conocía como amor. Se habían amado intensamente durante dos largos años, luego, Charlie se marchó a Rumanía. No fue una despedida fácil para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para Gin, que veía como su primer amor se escapa de sus brazos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora, nueve años después, el dolor hacía tiempo que había quedado atrás y le invadía un sentimiento de impaciencia. Impaciencia por saber de él, de su vida, de la familia que la había tratado como a una más y de esa guerra que acababa de finalizar. Charlie estaba guapo, estaba muy guapo. Tampoco había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vio. Estaba más alto, y sus músculos estaban bastante más definidos, pero Gin podía ver al mirarle a ese chico con tantas pecas que parecía moreno, a su mejor amigo, al chico del que se enamoró.

Su charla se alargó hasta el mediodía, y solamente acabó ahí porque Gin tuvo que volver a su puesto de trabajo. El chico pasó el día sentado en una de las mesas del establecimiento donde trabajaba su amiga, observándola minuciosamente y percatándose de los detalles que se le habían pasado por alto. Gin lucía un increíble bronceado, que le daba a sus rasgos un matiz exótico muy excitante. Al levantar los brazos para alcanzar una botella, Charlie había podido observar un pequeño tatuaje en su costado izquierdo, aunque no había podido distinguir qué era. La chica se movía con soltura por aquel ambiente, se notaba que estaba cómoda allí, viviendo como una muggle más. Cuando le había preguntado el porqué de esa decisión, ella simplemente se había encogido de hombros y había dicho:_ Me apetecía_.

Una vez finalizada su jornada laboral, la pareja se dirigió al apartamento de ella, con la intención de darse una ducha para quitarse el calor del día y salir después a cenar. Charlie fue el primero en invadir el baño, no estaba acostumbrado a sudar tanto, y el recordar el trasero de Gin enmarcado por esos vaqueros tan cortos no ayudaba nada a disminuir su temperatura corporal. Nunca en su vida se había dado una ducha tan fría como aquella.

La siguiente fue Gin, que acabó vistiendo un nuevo modelito que quitaba el hipo. Esta vez se trataba de un vestido de flores, transparente, que dejaba entrever un sujetador negro. Corto, muy corto, _demasiado corto_. Charlie tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mirar a los ojos a su amiga, que parecía ajena al efecto que producía.

La cena se produjo en un ambiente relajado, en un pequeño restaurante muggle que según Gin era el más acogedor de toda la isla. La comida fue suculenta, pero más lo fueron las miradas que Charlie se permitía echarle a la chica cuando esta estaba distraída. En ese momento una duda asaltó su mente.

_Oye Gin._

_Dime._

_Tú, ahora… No estás con nadie ¿No?_

_Oh, no, que va. Estuve un tiempo con un chico, pero resultó ser un tanto imbécil._

_Vaya, lo siento._

_No lo sientas, dejarle es de lo mejor que he hecho últimamente._

Charlie sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta. Al acabar de cenar, Gin propuso ir a un local que conocía, a bailar, a tomar una copa y _no es Whisky de fuego pero te gustará. _¿Cómo iba a negarse el pelirrojo ante tal declaración de intenciones? Aceptó de inmediato, pensando que iría allá donde esas caderas le guiaran.

El local resultó ser uno de los más abarrotados de la zona pero, por lo visto, Gin tenía contactos, así que se pudieron evitar la larga cola que lo rodeaba. Una vez dentro, la chica se acercó a la barra y pidió algo, Charlie no supo qué. Le dieron dos vasos de tubo, y ella acercó uno al chico, que bebió. Estaba dulce, se notaba algo el alcohol pero desde luego no era Whisky de fuego. Un rato y varias copas después, Gin le convenció para acercarse a la pista de baile y, allí, con la luz tenue, la música alta y rodeados de gente, la chica empezó a bailar, atrayendo irremediablemente la mirada de su amigo, y de algunos más de los presentes. Charlie, incapaz de contenerse, puso sus manos en se espalda y la atrajo hacia sí. Poco a poco empezó a moverse a su ritmo, ella tenía las manos en su pecho y, de vez en cuando, alguna subía para acariciar el cuello del pelirrojo, que sentía escalofríos al contacto.

Si alguien le pregunta a Charlie, este contestará que fue el alcohol, pero la verdad es que los labios de Ginevra llevaban todo el día llamándole y, después de tantas horas, era incapaz de resistirse. Se acercó lentamente a los labios de su amiga, y posó allí los suyos. Ella, encantada con el gesto, lamió con cuidado el labio inferior del chico, pidiéndole a gritos que la dejara pasar. Por supuesto, le dejó. Ella profundizó el beso, salvajemente, desenfrenada. Charlie se sorprendió mucho por este gesto, parecía desatada, así que cuando empezó a repetir los besos y a bailar cada vez más cerca de él, Charlie no pudo hacer más que disfrutarlo.

No fue demasiado consciente, pero en un momento dado, Charlie encontró la espalda de Gin sobre su pecho y, por ende, su culo rozando cierta zona peligrosa mientras bailaba. El pelirrojo tenía la impresión de que su amiga sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y para qué lo hacía, la dejó hacer y, joder, parecía que alguien más se quería unir a la fiesta. Estaba seguro de que ella lo notaba, de que notaba aquel bulto extremadamente duro contra su trasero. Poco después, la chica se volvió a girar y le susurró una frase al oído:

_Vamos a otro sitio._

Nunca en la vida las palabras "otro sitio" le habían sonado tan eróticamente excitantes a Charlie. De hecho, el contenido sexual de esa frase podría haber matado a una monja de un infarto. Así que la siguió de nuevo, dejándose guiar porque, francamente, le importaba bien poco donde le llevara, siempre que ella viniera también. Sin darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado allí, la pareja se encontró frente al apartamento de ella.

_María, mi compañera, duerme esta noche en casa de su novio, así que estamos solos._

Gin hablaba en susurros que hacían temblar a su acompañante. Temblar de anticipación. La subida por las escaleras costó más del doble de tiempo de lo normal, ya que los chicos luchaban contra sus instintos para no arrancarse la ropa el uno al otro. Cuando por fin llegaron al apartamento, tiempo les faltó para despojarse de la ropa. Quedaban nada más que unos calzoncillos y un conjunto de encaje. Por inercia, Charlie condujo a Ginevra a la cama, se situó encima de ella y empezó a besarla, a besarla entera. Recordaba perfectamente el punto en el cuello de la chica que la haría gritar si lo mordía. Y así fue, cuando los dientes del pelirrojo rozaron la piel detrás de su oreja izquierda, esta soltó un gemido, que sólo consiguió excitar más al chico. La sesión de besos continuó, recorriendo poco a poco las zonas más sensibles de la piel. El cuello, un buen rato, produciendo un interesante concierto de débiles gemidos. Los pechos, llevándose por delante ese sujetados negro de encaje. Todo era terreno conocido, así que a Charlie le resultó muy fácil jugar con su acompañante. Cuando acabó de divertirse, dibujó un camino de besos a lo largo del vientre de la chica y, cuando estaba llegando a cierta zona muy, muy peligrosa, pasó al interior de los muslos. Ya no sólo los besaba, si no que mordía con delicadeza, haciendo temblar a Gin de anticipación. _Domestícame._

Charlie quería seguir jugando un rato más, pero sus propias ganas le impedían esperar, así que con un rápido movimiento de varita, se desprendió de sus calzoncillos y se deshizo de la prenda de encaje. El resto, es historia.

A la mañana siguiente, Charlie se levantó temprano, como siempre. Notaba como le ardía la nuca, probablemente quemada por el paseo al sol de la mañana anterior. Pero ni siquiera esa incómoda sensación podía eclipsar la calma y felicidad que sentía. La noche anterior había estado muy bien, ¡Por Merlín! Mucho más que bien. Realmente no era esto lo que esperaba cuando decidió venir a ver a Gin, pero vaya, bienvenido sea. Se dedicó a observar a la morena hasta que un rayo de sol se depositó sobre sus ojos, despertándola.

_Buenos días, Gin._

_Buenos días, Charlie. ¿Has dormido bien? _

¿Era una broma? No había dormido bien, había dormido mejor.

_Por supuesto. ¿Y tú?_

_También bien._ Contestó la chica mientras se estiraba y contenía un bostezo. Y en ese momento, Charlie lo supo. Supo que no le importaría en absoluto que esa fuera la imagen que viera todas las mañanas del resto de su vida. Y como a Charlie no se le daba bien andarse con rodeos, tuvo que hacerle cierta petición a Ginevra.

_Gin, ven a vivir conmigo a Rumanía._


End file.
